kingsbountylegionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted Battles
A Wanted Battle functions the same as any other battle with one small social twist: the player needs a certain amount of friends to help "track down" the criminal army. When the battle is won, the friend counter will reset and the player will once again have to receive help from friends to unlock the battle. Each friend has a separate 24 hour cooldown period before they can be asked to help again. Wanted Armies scale with your level: As you level up, they gain more units as well. The following special units CANNOT be acquired from Wanted Battles: *Inquisitor, Polar Bear Only the following four legendary units CAN be acquired from Wanted Battles: *Paladin, Assassin, Gargoyle Shaman, Dark Griffin. Corsair Flotilla *Location: Karakol Port *Help Requirement: 2 friends *Army Composition: Sea Wolf, Knight, Gunner, Ranger, Paladin, Assassin *Loot: 1x Sea Wolf (very high) Beast Union *Location: Karakol Port *Help Requirement: 5 friends *Army Composition: Possessed Bear, Thorn Hunter, Royal Thorn, Ancient Serpent, Sea Devil *Loot: 1-2x Royal Thorn (very high) Ghosts of the Past *Location: Forsaken Village *Help Requirement: 3 friends *Army Composition: Zombie, Ghost, Fiery Spider, Black Unicorn *Loot: 1-2x Fiery Spider (very high) Daredevil Raiders *Location: Forsaken Village *Help Requirement: 5 friends *Army Composition: Inquisitor, Sea Wolf (often), Knight (often), Ranger, Dark Griffin, Pilgrim, Emerald Dragon *Loot: 1x Knight (very high) Scaled Charmers *Location: Hunter's Camp *Help Requirement: 7 friends *Army Composition: Gargoyle Trainee, Brontaur, Lake Fairy, Gargoyle Hunter, Gargoyle Shaman *Loot: 1-2x Lake Fairy (very high), 1x Gargoyle Hunter (low) Siege Masters *Location: Eastern Fort *Help Requirement: 5 friends *Army Composition: Pilgrim, Inquisitor, Knight, Gunner, Paladin *Loot: 1-2x Gunner (very high) Deadly Herd *Location: Bear Forest *Help Requirement: 7 friends *Army Composition: Possessed Bear, Unicorn, Thorn Hunter, Black Unicorn, Inventor, Royal Thorn *Loot: 2x Black Unicorn (very high), 1-2x Inventor (low) False Inquisition *Location: Eastern Fort *Help Requirement: 10 friends *Army Composition: Pilgrim, Swordsman, Zombie, Sea Wolf, Archmage, Inquisitor *Loot: 1x Paladin (very high), 1x Sea Wolf (medium) Tamers of Magic *Location: Ruined Temple *Help Requirement: 6 friends *Army Composition: Gargoyle Trainee, Druid, Lake Fairy, Gargoyle Hunter, Forest Guardian, Ranger, Ancient Ent *Loot: 2x Gargoyle Hunter (very high) Coastal Monsters *Location: Northern Bay *Help Requirement: 8 friends *Army Composition: Eyebeast, Thorn Hunter, Lake Draconid, Royal Thorn, Ancient Serpent, Sea Devil *Loot: 2x Royal Thorn (very high), 1-2x Sea Devil (medium) Lord of the Shadows *Location: Northern Bay *Help Requirement: 10 friends *Army Composition: Ghost, Thorn Hunter, Fiery Spider, Black Unicorn, Inventor, Necromancer, Assassin, Demonologist *Loot: 1x Assassin (very high), 1x Necromancer (medium) Bloody Rebels *Location: Gray Warden Garrison *Help Requirement: 6 friends *Army Composition: Pilgrim, Swordsman, Inquisitor, Sea Wolf, Gunner, Ranger *Loot: 2-3x Sea Wolf (very high) Magical Monsters *Location: Western Fort *Help Requirement: 8 friends *Army Composition: Possessed Bear, Eyebeast, Black Unicorn, Forest Guardian, Royal Thorn, Ancient Serpent, Sea Devil, Polar Bear *Loot: 2x Forest Guardian (very high), 1-2x Ancient Serpent (medium) Spell Whisperers *Location: Western Fort *Help Requirement: 10 friends *Army Composition: Young Fairy, Gargoyle Trainee, Druid, Lake Fairy, Gargoyle Hunter, Forest Guardian, Gargoyle Shaman, Dryad *Loot: 1x Gargoyle Shaman (very high), 1x Lake Fairy (low) Ancient Visitors *Location: Watermill Junction *Help Requirement: 6 friends *Army Composition: Young Fairy, Druid, Lake Fairy, Forest Guardian, Ranger, Ancient Ent, Gargoyle Shaman *Loot: 2x Forest Guardian (very high) Destroyers *Location: Academy Tiltyard *Help Requirement: 6 friends *Army Composition: Pilgrim, Gunner, Champion, Archmage, Paladin, Dark Griffin *Loot: 2-3x Gunner (very high) Incarnations of Chaos *Location: Witch's Swamp *Help Requirement: 6 friends *Army Composition: Eyebeast, Ghost, Alchemist, Black Unicorn, Inventor, Necromancer *Loot: 2-3x Black Unicorn (very high) Saurian Warriors *Location: Free Village *Help Requirement: 8 friends *Army Composition: Gargoyle Trainee, Brontaur, Gargoyle Hunter, Ranger, Ancient Serpent, Gargoyle Shaman *Loot: 2-3x Gargoyle Hunter (very high), 1-2x Ranger (medium) Masters of the Woods *Location: Witch's Swamp *Help Requirement: 8 friends *Army Composition: Cave Spider, Possessed Bear, Thorn Hunter, Lake Draconid, Brontaur, Fiery Spider, Royal Thorn, Ancient Serpent, Dryad *Loot: 2x Ancient Serpent (very high), 1-2x Royal Thorn (low) Steel Landing Party *Location: Scouts' Camp *Help Requirement: 8 friends *Army Composition: Archer, Swordsman, Alchemist, Sea Wolf, Knight, Champion *Loot: 2x Knight (very high), 1-2x Sea Wolf (medium) Feathered Squadron *Location: Ancient Temple *Help Requirement: 10 friends *Army Composition: Zombie, Alchemist, Fiery Spider, Black Unicorn, Inventor, Dark Griffin *Loot: 1x Dark Griffin (very high), 1x Inventor (low)